Current electronic gaming machines allow a player to place a wager or bet, in return for which a play of the game provided by the gaming machine is conducted. Many venues offer a progressive jackpot, provided by a plurality of gaming machines participating in the jackpot, to be conducted. Typically, a portion of turnover on each gaming machine is forwarded to a jackpot controller as a contribution. That is, part of each wager goes towards the jackpot. The technique can be extended to a so called wide area jackpot where gaming machines from a number of different venues contribute to a single jackpot pool.
One common way of awarding a jackpot is a so called mystery jackpot where a trigger value, generally in a prize range, is randomly selected and stored by the jackpot controller. The jackpot controller determines to award the jackpot prize when the contributions cause the value of the jackpot pool to reach the trigger value.
A problem with this sort of jackpot is that while such jackpots are generally randomly determined, the range of jackpot prizes can become known and can affect play. For example, play of gaming machines may drop off just after a jackpot is awarded because players perceive the chance of winning a jackpot is diminished shortly after a previous jackpot is awarded. Similarly, play may increase as a progress jackpot reaches a value near a known upper limit.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems to minimise or eliminate any period where the player thinks the jackpot will not be won.